beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Brenda
Brenda is the daughter of Michael and the sister of Duran. She fed Oga and company some lasagna on their journey to Los Angeles in order to find the headquarters of the Solomon Company. Appearance Brenda is a petite, well-endowed young woman with shoulder length light-colored hair. Her usual attire consists of a light-colored shirt, cut low enough to reveal a slight amount of her cleavage, and a pair of light-colored pants with pockets on the sides.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Page 6 When cooking, she dons a dark-colored apron and oven mitts.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Page 13 Personality Brenda is a cheerful and warm-hearted young woman. She is fascinated by Japanese culture, and considers its fashion and kanji to be particularly interesting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Page 13 She is also very protective of her family, and will do whatever it takes to make sure they remain safe, even kicking out guests she had warmly greeted only minutes before, simply because they mentioned they were looking for the Solomon Company.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Page 15 Plot America Arc Fleeing from her house from several members of the King Jokers, Brenda is surprised to see her father, and quickly clings to him, explaining the situation to the confused semi driver. Turning to the thugs before them, Brenda threatens them, stating that her father is a former "All-Star Linebacker" and that he is going to make them eat shit, much to Michael's dismay. Undeterred, one of the thugs pulls out a gun, and informs the group that they have two seconds to disappear. Quickly counting down this short interval, the thug then shoots at Brenda and the others, who barely avoid getting hit by the shot. Before the assailants can do anymore damage, however, Oga quickly intervenes and swiftly defeats the three of them, much to Brenda's utter shock. Oga then turns to her and asks her where their bathroom is. Surprised and slightly confused, Brenda nonetheless informs him that it is the first door on the right going into the house.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 6-9 After Oga and Duran have a brief scuffle, and Baby Beel relieves himself, Brenda cooks lasagna for everyone, and informs the guests that as thanks for saving her father, they can have as much as they want. She then goes over to Furuichi and asks if they are truly Japanese. She then goes on to explain her love of Japan, before being interrupted by Duran. The surly teenager warns her not to drool over "those Japanese guys", as they are probably the type who would do anything for money. He then tells them all to leave once they are done eating. Brenda, unfazed by her brother's lecture, tells Furuichi not to mind him, as he is like this to everybody. When the Japanese teenager inquires about her brother's relationship with the King Jokers, Brenda tells him that Duran left the group a long time ago, but that it doesn't stop them from trying to fight him. Her brother then informs them that they likely made things worse by fighting the thugs, and leaves to try to smooth things over with Corey. Michael then reprimands his son for his rude behavior, informing him that they saved his life and that he is driving them to Los Angeles as a favor. When Duran asks why they are going to L.A, he, Brenda, and Michael are shocked to hear that they are looking for the Solomon Company.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 12-16 Turning her back to Oga and company, Brenda flatly tells them to leave, as she doesn't want her family to be involved in their affairs. Shen then walks off in stony silence, with Furuichi expressing his confusion over the sudden reversal of attitude.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 16-17 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human